Sonic Mania Alicization Part 2
by Retro David
Summary: The story continues in the Underworld as Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Kirito, and Eugeo make it to the Central Cathedral to stop Administrator, free all the Integrity Knights, and collect the remaining 4 Chaos Emeralds and stop the forces of darkness from destroying the realm of humanity. What will become of these heroes as they go up the tower? Spoilers for SAO Season 3
1. Dark Times

Asuna video calls Suguha on her phone.

Suguha: Hey Asuna.

Asuna: Hello Suguha. Is Yui there?

Suguha: Yeah. Yui! Mommy wants to talk to you.

Yui: Hi Mommy!

Asuna: Hello Yui. Are you feeling alright, darling?

Yui: Yeah! Auntie is taking me to the park so I can meet new friends!

Asuna: That's wonderful, Yui. I hope you have fun there.

Yui: I will!

Then, the little girl looks down in sadness.

Asuna: Oh Yui. I miss you so much. I'm sure the three of us will be together soon. This is the worst summer ever. It really is.

Suguha walks to Yui and comforts her.

Suguha: There there Yui. It'll be ok.

Asuna: When you get back from playing in the park, let's dive in ALO.

Yui: Ok. I love you, Mommy.

Asuna: I love you too, baby.

Asuna sends a kiss through the phone and waves goodbye. The call ends, and Asuna starts sighing.

Asuna: When will this crisis end? When will we finally be together again? And when will Kirito and the others wake?

Meanwhile, Tails, Knuckles, and Team RWBY call the Chaotix and Team JNPR.

Tails: Everything going alright over there?

Vector: There's just too many of them! And they are just getting stronger!

Charmy: This really is a big pain!

Espio: We were able to get everyone out safely.

Pyrrha: But the numbers of Eggman's robots keep increasing.

Jaune: I don't know how long we'll hold off.

Nora: Where the heck is Sonic?!

Knuckles: They said they're trying to go as quickly as they can.

Weiss: Even so, it's still taking quite a while.

Ren: We are all waiting for him, and hoping he'll come back.

Amy: I really miss Sonic! Kikuoka, please hurry up! I miss him so much!

Blake: Something tells me that Kikuoka guy is gonna get beaten up when Sonic wakes up.

Tails: I cannot wait for that.

Knuckles: Yeah. He deserves to get beaten up by Sonic. Especially since he took him, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito and told none of us about it.

Ruby: We should make a video of that!

Yang: Totally!

Vector: But he needs to hurry back as well! He's the one and only Robotnik expert!

Tails: He better be done soon.

Jaune: Well, we gotta go now. We're not in a very safe spot.

Pyrrha: We'll see you all later.

Ruby: Ok. Bye.

Everyone waves bye as the call ends.

Tails: This has to hurry.

Knuckles: Yeah. And I really can't wait for Kikuoka's arms to be broken.

Weiss: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Blake: Don't worry everyone. I'm sure they'll be back soon.

Yang: I kind of wish I would see what that world is like.

Weiss: The Underworld?

Yang: Yeah. I know it's not like from Alice in Wonderland, but still. It looks pretty interesting.

Ruby: I kind of wanna go too.

Tails: Yeah. Looks pretty intense. I bet Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito are having a blast in there.

Knuckles: Yeah.


	2. The Crimson Knight

Meanwhile, back inside the Underworld, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Kirito, and Eugeo arrive at the armory in the Central Cathedral. They take a peak and nobody was there. As they head inside, they close the door behind them.

Kirito: System Call. Generate Luminous Element.

Kirito makes three lights appear with the system command, and lights up the room.

Sonic: Woah. Check this out.

Eugeo: These are all weapons and armor.

Kirito: Come on. We gotta find our swords.

Mighty: Found them.

Kirito and Eugeo pick up their swords. Eugeo's looks at his for a little while.

Ray: How long are you gonna keep staring at it like that?

Eugeo: Sorry. Couldn't help it. Wonder if the church is planning to make their own army.

Sonic: Actually they're not. Without a doubt, they gathered all these weapons and armor here to make building an army impossible.

Eugeo: What does that mean?

Kirito: In other words, the person who has the least faith in the Church's authority might be the pontifex herself.

Sonic: But even with this many knights, they still won't have a chance against the dark forces. That's why we gotta stop Administrator, grab the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, and stop all the dark forces.

Mighty: Yeah. We better get going now. No time to lose.

Eugeo: Yeah. But Kirito. You think we should borrow some armor?

Kirito: Well, we've never worn armor like that before. We should probably stick to what we know.

Sonic: Yeah. The three of us rely on rings.

Ray: Who the heck always leaves rings out?

Sonic: Beats me.

Kirito: Well, Eugeo. Why don't we take some clothes over there.

Eugeo: Sure.

Kirito and Eugeo get changed into some clothes on a bench, and then, the five heroes open the door out of the armory, and as soon as they do, a bunch of arrows fly at them. They were all able to dodge. They look and see a red knight with a bow.

Sonic: Is that the same knight that was chasing us in a dragon?

Sonic uses his homing attack, knocking the knight back.

Red Knight: What is that power?

Sonic: Too fast for you!

Red Knight: System Call. Enhance Armament.

His bow starts setting on fire.

Kirito: Looks like a perfect weapon control art. This can't be good.

The string on his bow disappears, and fire starts appearing all around both the knight and his bow.

Mighty: Crud. Getting close to him now looks like a bad idea.

Ray: Yeah. He's on fire.

Kirito: Amazing. I wonder what that bow's source is?

Sonic: Me too.

Eugeo: Guys. Focus.

Red Knight: It has been two years since I have been last engulfed by the Conflagration Bow. I can see that you five criminals have the skills to contend with Sir Eldrie 31. But that makes it all the more unforgivable. Instead of fighting as a proper knight should, you resorted to the dark arts to lead 31 astray!

Eugeo: We weren't trying to hurt him! We were telling Eldrie about his life before he became an Integrity Knight!

Red Knight: Before? Integrity Knights have no past. From the moment we were summoned here from the heavens, we were always glorious Integrity Knights!

Sonic: Everything that pontifex lady told you was a complete lie!

Red Knight: I have been ordered to capture you alive, so I won't reduce you all to cinders. But since I have now unleashed the Conflagration Bow, expect at least one of your arms to be burned off.

The knight prepares to shoot them with his flaming bow.

Kirito: So it doesn't matter if he's out of arrows or the bowstring's broken, huh?

Ray: What should we do?

Kirito: I have to believe he can't fire multiple arrows.

Mighty: Me and Kirito will block his first strike, while you guys charge in.

Eugeo: What?! But...

Sonic: Don't worry. We got this.

Ray: Yeah.

Eugeo: Ok then.

Then, the five heroes rush ahead.

Kirito: System Call! Generate Cryogenic Element! Discharge!

Kirito uses an ice element spell to make a couple of ice barriers on the stairs.

Red Knight: Ludicrous.

The knight fires the flaming arrow, breaking through the ice walls, and just as it tries to break through the last one, it takes the shape of a phoenix. Just as it breaks through the last one, Mighty faces the opposite direction as the phoenix arrow strikes his shell. He was able to block it for a little while, but then, he gets sent flying, losing most of his rings. Then, Kirito unleashes the defensive sword skill, Spinning Shield to block the phoenix. He was also able to hold it for a while, but then, he gets sent flying to a wall.

Sonic: Oh no!

Kirito: Guys! Keep going!

Eugeo: Right!

Sonic, Ray, and Eugeo look to each other for a moment and nod their heads. They charge ahead at the knight.

Red Knight: Don't insult me!

As they all prepare to strike, time stops for a while.

Eugeo: What now?

Flashback...

Kirito: In this world, the important thing is what you should infuse your sword with.

Eugeo: But what should I infuse my sword with?

Kirito: That's something you need to find out on your own.

As the flashback ends, Eugeo thinks of Alice.

Eugeo: This time. I will definitely save her. Please Blue Rose Sword! Lend me your strength! I have to move forward!

Eugeo strikes first with a sword skill, and the knight blocks the attack with his bow. As he holds it, his hands begin to burn a little.

Eugeo: Don't let these pathetic flames defeat you!

Then, the blade on the Blue Rose Sword turns icy and freezes the knights arm. Eugeo pushes the knight away, and unleashes the sword skill Vertical Arc. Then, Sonic and Ray move in and use their spin dash at the knight. Just as they do, the knight gets on his knees as he drops his bow. Kirito and Mighty get up and run to them. The cuts Eugeo gave to the knight freeze up in ice. The knight takes a look at his bow for a moment.

Red Knight: Hedgehog, Squirrel, boy, what were the names of those secret skills you all used. I see that the two of you fought without using a weapon.

Sonic: We used a unique skill that only we can use. It's a spin dash.

Eugeo: And I was using the two-hit strike Aincrad-style sword skill, Vertical Arc.

Red Knight: I see. What about you, black-haired boy? What skill did you use?

Ray: You guys ok?

Mighty: We're fine.

Kirito: Yeah. We mostly healed the worst burns. Mighty was able to get most of the rings he dropped. Sir Knight, the skill I used was the Aincrad-style defensive skill, Spinning Shield.

Mighty: And I just blocked with my shell.

Red Knight: From one end of the realm of humanity to the other, I was sure I have seen past that. But in this world, there were swords and skills that I have never seen before. Your skills were suffused with the weight of years of earnest training, while you three were born with those skills. It seems I was mistaken of you five to be using vile arts to lead Sir Eldrie astray. Tell me your names, please.

Eugeo: I am Eugeo the swordsman.

Kirito: My name is Kirito the Black Swordsman.

Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ray: I'm Ray the Flying Squirrel.

Mighty: And I'm Mighty the Armadillo.

Red Knight: Take this as your reward for defeating me.

The red knight reaches into his back pocket and takes out a Chaos Emerald, and hands it to Sonic.

Sonic: You're giving this to us?

Red Knight: As I said, it is your reward. I sense great power from that gem.

Ray: That makes four now. There's just only three to go.

Red Knight: On the 50th floor, in the Great Hall of Ghostly Light, there are several Integrity Knights waiting for you. They have been ordered to extinguish your lives. If you charge them head-on like you just did, then you'll all be defeated in an instant.

Sonic: Well, they won't see me coming. I'm incredibly fast.

Mighty: Sonic's speed can put about anyone at a disadvantage. After all, he is known as the fastest thing alive in our world.

Red Knight: I see. Then I believe you have the advantage then.

Kirito: But is it really ok for you to tell us that?

Red Knight: As I have failed to carry out Administrator's order, I will be stripped of my armor and Divine Object, the proof of my knighthood, and be frozen indefinitely. Before I submit to such shame, I want you five to take my life away.

Everyone: What?!

Red Knight: There is no need to hesitate. After all, it was your splendid sword skills and unique powers that defeated me. Integrity Knight Deusolbert Synthesis 7.

Eugeo: D-Deusolbert?

Eugeo discovers that it was him that took Alice away a few years ago, and then, he walks up to Duesolbert, angry.

Sonic: Eugeo?

Kirito: What's wrong?

Eugeo: You are from back then.

Eugeo's sword starts icing up and freezing Deusolbert even more.

Eugeo: You're telling me to take your life?! You say that it was a splendid battle?! She was just an 11 year old girl, and you put her in chains! You chained her to your dragon and took her away! Don't say that after what you've done!

Eugeo tries to strike the knight but hesitates. Kirito puts his hand on his shoulder, and him, along with Sonic, Mighty, and Ray shake their heads.

Kirito: Don't do it, Eugeo.

Eugeo: Why are you stopping me?

Mighty: He's not gonna fight anymore.

Kirito: And you can't just raise your sword against someone like that.

Eugeo: But... He's the one who took Alice away!

Sonic: He did?

Ray: So he did it?

Sonic: Well, he probably doesn't remember taking Alice away from Rulid.

Eugeo: What?

Sonic: Pretty sure his memory got erased.

The ice on Deusolbert melts and he takes off his helmet.

Deusolbert: The blue hedgehog speaks truthfully. Did I really apprehend a young girl and take her away with my dragon? I do not remember such a thing.

Eugeo: It was only eight years ago.

Kirito: Sir Deusolbert. You were the Integrity Knight in charge of guarding the northern border of Norlangarth. Is that right?

Deusolbert: Yes. I oversaw Norlangarth's northern border from the seventh district. That was until eight years ago. At that time, due to a great feat, I was awarded the duty of guarding the Central Cathedral, along with this armor.

Ray: Do you remember what it was?

Deusolbert: Hmm.

Kirito: I'll tell you. It was discovering Alice Synthesis 30, the Integrity Knight. Administrator gave you credit for bringing Alice to this tower, but she also had to erase your memories of that incident.

Sonic: The fact that Integrity Knights have no past and were summoned from the heavens was a complete lie. Administrator probably told you that was why you couldn't remember anything before you became an Integrity Knight. But it wasn't just your memories of being human, but also your memories of any other knights creation had to be erased. Cause then there would be chaos if a sinner you brought here showed up the next day as a knight just like you.

Deusolbert: I don't remember anything.

Mighty: That's because your memories were seized by Administrator, and instead put in fealty to the Church in you, turning you into an Integrity Knight.

Kirito: You're a human, just like us.

Deusolbert: Me? A resident of the realm of humanity just like yourselves? And my memories manipulated? I don't believe this. To think the pontifex would cast such a spell on me.

Sonic: But it's true. There's gotta be something still in your mind. Like a precious memory nobody can erase.

Deusolbert: Ever since I have descended into this realm, I keep having the same dream. A small hand shaking me awake with a silver ring worn on its finger. But when I wake up, there's no one there.

Deusolbert starts getting a minor headache.

Kirito: Administrator stole your memory of the person with that ring. You need to decide what you're gonna do next. Either go after Administrator and accept your punishment, heal your wounds and come after us, or...

Kirito starts walking to the stairs going up. Everyone else takes a look at Eugeo for a little while. After that moment, he sheathes his sword. Then, they continue moving up.

Ray: I wonder how far up we are.

Mighty: Floor 29 is next. Eventually we'll reach the 50th floor that Deusolbert mentioned.

Eugeo: What should we do when we get to them?

Sonic: Well, I'll strike first since I have the most advantage.

Kirito: Yeah.

Kirito takes out some dumplings for everyone.

Sonic: How'd you get those?

Kirito: You know...

The five heroes rest for a while, eating lunch.

Kirito: Based on the battle with that knight, they're not used to combo moves. Like they almost have no experience. I want to think that we can get a chance to get into one-on-one close combat.

Mighty: But not only are we going up against multiple enemies, they're waiting for us too. And fully-prepared. But I don't think they know about Sonic's speed.

Ray: Could there be another route?

Sonic: Not sure. Cardinal said that these stairs are the only way up. Even if we did find a shortcut, we could still be caught in an attack later on. It's best if we fight the knights on that floor, even if we do have an ace up our sleeve. Like that ice move Eugeo used.

Eugeo: Yeah. The Perfect Weapon Control Art.

Mighty: Maybe you guys can strike first using your Perfect Weapon Control Arts and we can take out as much as we can.

Eugeo: About that, mine isn't a direct attack like that Integrity Knight's.

Kirito: Really?

Ray: But what about when your sword became ice and froze that knight.

Eugeo: Not sure about that, but Cardinal wrote the command for me. I was the one who imagined what the technique should be.

Kirito: Let me take a look at it.

Eugeo: Sure. Here.

Eugeo hands Kirito the slip of paper with the command for Eugeo's Perfect Weapon Control Art.

Kirito: You're right. I wouldn't say it's for offense, but depending on its use, it'll come in handy. And it looks like it will be compatible with mine too.

Sonic: What's yours?

Kirito: Just wait and see.

Mighty: Oh. Surprising us again, huh?

Sonic: Why am I not surprised? He's going to do that anyway.

Ray: Yeah. First it was his dual blades, his projectile slicing, then his Skill Connect, and what's after that?

Eugeo: Not sure. Well, we should probably... Huh?

They look up the stairs and see two girls.

Sonic: Who's there?

The two girls reveal themselves. One with orange hair, and one with tan hair, wearing the same outfits, and with knives in scabbards.

Eugeo: Are they kids?


	3. Fanatio

The two girls look down at the five heroes for a moment, and one of them steps forward.

Girl 1: Umm. I'm Fizel. I'm an Axiom Church sister-in-training, and this is a fellow sister-in-training.

Girl 2: My name is Linel.

Fizel: Umm. Are you five the intruders from Dark Territory we've heard about?

Sonic: Dark Territory? No we're not.

Kirito: I'm just gonna leave this to you guys. I'm not too good with kids.

Mighty: Really? Don't you have a daughter?

Kirito: Yeah, but... Never mind.

Eugeo: Well, Fizel, and Linel, Sonic's right. We're actually from the human empire.

Sonic: He is. The rest of us are from another world.

Ray: Also you're right. We are intruders.

Both Fizel and Linel turn around and whisper to each other.

Fizel: Jeez. Two of them look like ordinary humans, Nel, and the other three look more like talking animals with gloves and shoes. But they don't look like goblins.

Linel: That's how the books described them. You're the one who jumped to conclusions, Zel.

Sonic: Ok, look. You two probably shouldn't be here right now. You might get in trouble if you're caught talking to us.

Both girls look at them and give a smile.

Fizel: This morning, all the monks, nuns, and apprentices were ordered to lock themselves in their rooms. So there's no risk of getting caught, even if we go and take a look at the intruders! Huh?

Fizel takes a look at them.

Fizel: So they are humans and animals.

Mighty: Uh. The word "animal" is offending.

Fizel: Oh. I'm sorry. But two of you were in prison, but you broke your spiritual chains and fled, and not only that, they said you defeated two Integrity Knights, so we were sure that you were monsters from darkness, or else dark knights would have invaded, and so that's why we were waiting.

Linel walks up to Eugeo.

Linel: One last thing. May we ask what your names are?

Eugeo: I'm Eugeo, that's Kirito, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel.

Linel: Hmm. Hey Eugeo. Don't you and Kirito have family names?

Sonic: Well, Kirito is just a nickname. He has a real name, but won't tell anybody here.

Eugeo: As for me, I'm a child of the settlers. Are you both the same?

Linel: Nope. We do, actually.

Suddenly, Linel uses her dagger to stab Eugeo.

Eugeo: Agh!

Linel: I am Linel Synthesis 28.

Sonic: What?!

Kirito: Eugeo!

Then, Fizel stabs Kirito in the back with her dagger.

Fizel: And I'm Fizel Synthesis 29.

Eugeo: You're, Integrity...

Kirito and Eugeo fall on the floor.

Ray: Kirito! Eugeo!

Fizel: Hehe.

Just as Fizel and Linel were about to get the other three, Mighty grabs both of them, and Sonic grabs the daggers from them.

Mighty: Looks like those daggers have a paralysis effect.

Fizel: Hey! Let us go!

Mighty searches their pockets and find the cure potion.

Mighty: Here it is. The cure.

Ray: You think we should give it to Kirito and Eugeo?

Sonic: Definitely a good idea.

Mighty: Here, Sonic. You take the girls, and I'll take Kirito and Eugeo.

Sonic: Ok.

Linel: Come on! Let us go!

Mighty breaks their daggers, gives Kirito and Eugeo the cure, and gives Sonic the two girls and grabs Kirito and Eugeo. They continue moving up.

Sonic: So, you two wanna tell us your story?

Fizel: What story?

Ray: How did you two become Integrity Knights?

Linel: We were both born and raised inside the cathedral. Administrator ordered the monks and nuns here to create us. To use us in an experiment to restore a completely lost life, using a resurrection sacred art.

Mighty: So bringing people back from the dead?

They nod their heads.

Fizel: We both received our Calling at 5 years old. We were ordered to kill each other, using toylike swords. Then, we would pair off, taking turns stabbing each other.

Sonic: What kind of Calling is that?!

Ray: That's just brutal! How can you both think of that as fun?!

Linel: At first, Administrator's resurrection sacred art was a disaster. It was pretty fatal.

Ray: Oh gosh! I think I'm gonna be sick by just hearing that!

Linel: We wanted to avoid any unnecessary pain, and not being able to come back to life, so we both researched together, and found out that if we could kill cleanly with one strike, the pain would be minimal, and then the odds of being resurrected would be higher. But the question was how to deal with that strike. But in the end, it was still too difficult to master complete resurrection, and when we turned 8, the experiment was abandoned. We started off with 30 comrades, but by then, me and Zel were the only ones left.

Eugeo was horrified at hearing that, along with Sonic, Mighty, and Ray.

Linel: Since we survived, Administrator made us both Integrity Knights as a special exception. But she said that we haven't learned enough to go on guard duty like the others, so we've been studying the laws of sacred arts for two years now, but we were honestly so sick of it. We were discussing how to quickly earn our dragons and Divine Objects, and when we heard our warning that the cathedral has been infiltrated by minions from Dark Territory, we thought that if we could capture them and execute them before the other knights could, Administrator could make us proper knights, and so that's why we were waiting on the stairs.

Sonic: I gotta say, you two have a pretty sick backstory. Way too cruel.

Fizel: I can see that you all were horrified.

Mighty: Too bad you both failed at capturing all of us. Why use the poison anyway?

Linel: We're sorry about that. We just wanted to bring you all to the 50th floor alive, if possible. Me and Fizel are really good at killing.

Sonic: Well, that's not gonna happen since you both are unarmed.

They arrive at the 50th floor. They open the door into a hall, and see five knights, with one of them wearing purple armor.

Ray: So, who are they?

Linel: Standing over there, is the four whirling blades, along with the vice commander, Fanatio Synthesis 2.

Kirito: Oh! I see! You two are mocking your fellow knights!

Mighty: That makes a lot of sense.

Kirito finally gets up.

Sonic: Good! You're all set! Now we just gotta wait for Eugeo!

Fanatio: What are you two young apprentices doing on this honorable knights' battlefield with five criminals?

Fizel: How ridiculous! It's because you bring honor and tradition into battle that you mighty Integrity Knights lost not once, but twice! We actually wanted to show you all that we're honorable knights too!

Linel: Surely, honorable knights like yourselves would never stoop to stealing credit.

Kirito: Eugeo. Once you are able to move again, start reciting the Perfect Weapon Control art, without drawing the knights attention. When you're ready, hold it and wait for my signal. As for you two.

Kirito looks at Fizel and Linel, who are sitting down against the wall.

Kirito: Instead of mocking the Integrity Knights, you should see just how powerful they really are.

Then, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito walk towards the knights.

Kirito: Sorry to keep you waiting, Sir Fanatio.

Kirito takes out his sword, along with the four whirling blades. Sonic, Mighty, and Ray get in their fighting stances.

Sonic: Say hello to Team SegaSonic, and the Black Swordsman!

The fight begins. Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray charge at the whirling blades, and Kirito chains his sword with Fanatio's.

Whirling Knight 1: Insolent criminal, thinking you can beat Fanatio one-on-one. The four of you are outnumbered.

Mighty: Me and Ray will take care of the whirling blades! Sonic! You and Kirito go after Fanatio!

Sonic: Got it!

Fanatio: System Call! Enhance Armament!

Fanatio prepares his Perfect Weapon Control art, while Sonic charges his spin dash, and Kirito gets ready to use a sword skill. As they charge ahead, Fanatio shoots some light elements at both of them. Sonic was able to dodge perfectly, but Kirito has been hit a few times. Kirito cuts a small piece of his helmet off. Then, Fanatio continues firing light elements from his Perfect Weapon Control Art at them. Sonic was two fast for him.

Eugeo: I think i'm ok now. Looks like I can do it. System Call.

Meanwhile, Mighty and Ray were fighting the whirling blades.

Whirling Blade 1: You think you both can defeat us, the Four Whirling Blades? There is just two of you.

Mighty: Exactly.

Mighty uses his spin dash to knock back two of the knights.

Whirling Blade 2: Just how strong is this armadillo?

Ray: That's why he's called Mighty! Ready?!

Mighty: Got it!

Mighty throws Ray up in the air, and he flies around. Then, he swoops down at the other two knights and uses his spin attack at them.

Whirling Blade 3: They are strong.

Whirling Blade 4: But we are stronger.

Back to the fight with Sonic, Kirito, and Fanatio.

Fanatio: You may be criminals, but if you lived in the capital, you must know what a mirror is. That instrument is capable of reflecting Solus' light more or less completely. Long ago, the eminent pontifex used one thousand huge mirrors to focus Solus' midsummer light on a single spot, producing pure white flames. Within minutes, those flames melted away a man-sized boulder. The pontifex then bound the thousand mirrors with a divine skill, forged them, and created a single sword.

Sonic: Is that the one your holding now?

Fanatio raises her sword.

Fanatio: This Divine Object, the Heaven-Piercing Blade. Do you understand now? What pierced your stomach and foot was the power of the sun god, Solus.

Kirito: A sword that can reflect light?

Fanatio points his sword at them, with light eminating from it

Fanatio: Farewell, you young foolish criminals.

Kirito: Discharge!

Kirito discharges a mirror art just as the light from Fanatio's sword discharges. It reflects right back at him, and then, as soon as it hits, the helmet flies off, revealing the face and hair of a woman.

Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Eugeo: Huh?

Fanatio: You. You!

She looks at Sonic and Kirito in anger.

Fanatio: You were also looking at me that way too! Just like that man! Even traitors like you, targeting the church, the instant you discover that I'm a woman, you can't fight me seriously?!

Fanatio charges at them. Kirito blocks the attack.

Fanatio: I am an Integrity Knight!

Kirito: I see. So that sword and that skill just now. They allow you to exchange blows without revealing you're a woman. Isn't that right, Lady Fanatio?!

Fanatio: How dare you!

Sonic: And hey! The reason why we were shocked was because your spirit has become so weak as soon as your helmet broke. I can see that you're the one who's most conscious of being a woman, right?

Fanatio: Shut up! I will kill you both no matter what!

Sonic: Fine! And we're not gonna hold back just cause you're a woman! After all, I never lose!

Sonic uses his spin dash at Fanatio, knocking her to a wall. The battle becomes intense really fast.

Fanatio: I understand now. You two are unlike the ones I fought before. No man has tried so seriously to slash me after seeing this detestable face.

Kirito: Really? Then for whose sake to you comb your hair and apply color to your lips?

Sonic: We're fighting to stop the church and the pontifex so that humans like you can love normally and lead normal lives!

Fanatio: I see that you're not minions of darkness as the prime senator said. But that doesn't mean you're not extremely dangerous. Not only you could disrupt the Church and us knights with just your sword and powers, but with your words too. Our most crucial mission as Integrity Knights is to protect the Human Empire and those who reside here. That's why I must defeat you. Even if it means trampling on my pride as a knight.

Her sword begins to light up.

Fanatio: Light concealed within the Heaven-Piercing Blade, cast off your shackles! Release Recollection!

Then, clusters of light start flying everywhere.

Mighty: Watch out!

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray hide behind some pillars. The lights hit not just Kirito, but also Fanatio, and some of the Whirling Blades.

Kirito: You stupid idiot!

Kirito and Fanatio chain swords.

Kirito: Do it! Now!

Eugeo takes his Blue Rose sword and stabs the floor with it.

Eugeo: Enhance Armament!

Eugeo's Perfect Weapon Control art makes a big floor of ice, freezing the Four Whirling Blades.

Eugeo: Bloom! Blue Roses!

Fanatio jumps in the air.

Fanatio: Curse you!

Then, Kirito kicks her down on the floor, and the ice grabs her.

Eugeo: This isn't enough to bring her down.

Kirito points his sword at Fanatio.

Kirito: System Call!

The light from Fanatio's sword melts away some of the ice as she prepares her Perfect Weapon Control Art.

Eugeo: None of you even know what justice is! Stop! Stop right now!

The light from the sword shines even brighter.

Eugeo: I can't win, no matter what. There's no way I can beat her.

Kirito: You can't beat her with hatred, Eugeo.

Eugeo: Huh?

Sonic: You didn't come all this way just because you hated the Integrity Knights, right?

Mighty: Didn't you come just so you can get Alice back? Those feelings are in no way inferior to justice. Same for us.

Kirito: And we want to protect everyone in this world. You, and Alice too. Right now, we can't lose to her no matter what. Right, Eugeo?

Eugeo: Right.

Then, the light from Fanatio's sword discharges.

Kirito: Enhance Armament!


	4. Going Upward

Kirito unleashes his Perfect Weapon Control Art. His sword fires a dark blast to counter Fanatio's Heaven-Piercing Blade art. Kirito's art gets more and more stronger, and just as it was about to hit Fanatio, she takes a deep breath.

Fanatio: I'm sorry...

It hits her, sending her flying up into the air, and back down on the floor. Then, Kirito lies down unconscious.

Eugeo: Kirito!

Sonic: Oh no!

Everyone runs up to Kirito.

Eugeo: System Call! Generate Luminous Element!

Eugeo tries to use a healing sacred art on Kirito, but it wasn't enough.

Mighty: It's not working.

Eugeo: Let's try the other one.

He puts his left hand on Kirito's.

Eugeo: System Call. Transfer Human Unit Durability, Self to Left hand.

He uses a life transfer spell, and then Kirito grabs Eugeo's arm.

Kirito: I'm fine Eugeo. Thanks.

Kirito sits up.

Eugeo: Hey. Don't overdo it. You probably have internal wounds after all that fighting.

Kirito: Hey. It's not as bad as what the goblins did.

Sonic: But what about Fanatio?

Fanatio was able to sit up, but couldn't battle anymore.

Ray: Looks like she'll be alright.

Kirito: That's good news.

Fanatio: You're relieved that I am not dead?

Sonic: Heroes don't just kill people you know, even if it's their enemies. That's what it's like in my home world.

Fanatio: You're from another world?

Mighty: Whoever told you that we're from the Dark Territory must be real good at bluffing or something.

Kirito: Listen. We're trying to stop Administrator, and set you and all the other knights free.

Fanatio: Stop Administrator, and set us free?

Kirito tells her the story about what Administrator has been doing.

Fanatio: I see. Even Number 1 thinks just us alone won't be enough to stop the forces of darkness.

Sonic: Gotta need all the help you can get, right?

Fanatio: Sure.

Suddenly, a giant ring appears in the middle of the room.

Kirito: Huh? What's that?

Eugeo: A giant ring?

Everybody looks at it.

Sonic: A special stage ring? Here?

Sonic jumps in, and the ring disappears.

Kirito: Where did he go?

Mighty: Oh. He's in a special stage right now. He should be back soon.

Cardinal's Voice: Everyone. As far as I can tell, Administrator is still in her unawakened state. If you can make it to the top floor before she awakens, you can still eliminate her without using the daggers.

Ray: We better hurry then.

Five potions appear on the floor, Kirito, Mighty, Ray, and Eugeo grab them and drink four. Then, the giant ring appears again, and Sonic appears with the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: That's five. Two left.

Kirito: Sonic. Here.

Sonic takes the potion given from Kirito, and drinks it.

Sonic: Thanks.

Fanatio stands up and begins to walk away.

Mighty: Hey. You coming?

Fanatio: I must head down to the lower floors to heal my wounds.

Mighty: Ok then.

Sonic: Oh. And while you're at it, keep an eye on those two troublemakers over there.

He points at Fizel and Linel, sitting down against the wall on the other side of the room.

Fanatio: I will.

Fanatio leaves with the two girls.

Kirito: Hmm. Cardinal said something strange, about Administrator's unawakened state.

Eugeo: Could she be asleep?

Kirito: She said that Administrator and the Integrity Knights have to strain their resources in various ways in order to live for centuries.

Sonic: Hmm. Guess this Administrator lady spends most of the time sleeping.

Mighty: Better keep moving up and find out.

The five heroes continue moving forward. As they walk down the hall after leaving the room, they see some sort of green clear thing going up.

Kirito: What's that?

Sonic: Something's coming down.

A floating platform heads down to them, with a girl inside it the door opens.

Sonic: Is that an elevator?

Eugeo: Elevator?

Mighty: That's what it's called in our world. Something we use to go to other floors of a building.

Eugeo: Oh. That sounds better than using just stairs.

Kirito: Looks like that girl is operating it with sacred arts.

Elevator Girl: Thank you for your patience. Which floor would you like to visit?

Kirito: Well, we're fugitives who broke inside the cathedral. You sure it's ok to let us ride inside that?

Elevator Girl: My job is to operate this floating platform. I have been given no other orders.

Sonic: Alright. We'll go then.

Eugeo: Hey! Are you sure about this?

Mighty: Well, doesn't look like there's another way up.

They all go onto the floating platform.

Sonic: Take us to the highest floor you can go.

Elevator Girl: Very well.

She puts her hands over a glass object at the center of the platform.

Elevator Girl: System Call. Generate Aerial Element.

The door closes.

Elevator Girl: Burst Element.

The elevator starts moving upward.

Kirito: So, how long have you been doing this?

Elevator Girl: This year marks the 107th year since I received this Calling.

Ray: 107?!

Eugeo: And you've been operating this platform ever since?!

Elevator Girl: Not the whole time. I am granted a lunch break at noon, and I sleep at night.

Eugeo: That's not what we meant.

Mighty: What's your name?

Elevator Girl: I've forgotten my name. But everyone calls me the Operator.

Eugeo: Well, we're on our way to defeat a very important person of the Axiom Church. The one who assigned you this Calling.

Operator: Is that so?

Sonic: What are you gonna do if we defeat the church, and your free from your Calling?

Operator: Free? I do not know anything about this world, other than this shaft. Therefore, I cannot say what new Calling I should choose.

Mighty: You should explore the world. Maybe go adventuring. We actually love going on adventures.

Ray: Yeah. It's really fun too.

Operator: There is one thing I would like to try. I would like to fly freely through the sky on this floating platform.

Sonic: You would have a perfect view of the world.

Meanwhile, IRL...

Kikuoka: Hey Tails. Knuckles.

Tails: What do you want? We're preparing a livestream called Sonic beats up Kikuoka.

Kikuoka: Well, I believe you both want to see him again. Right?

Knuckles: Uh, yeah.

Kikuoka: There are two STL's ready for you guys.

Tails: Really?! Cool! We can use them?!

Kikuoka: Sure.

Tails: Great. But what about Asuna, Ruby, and the others?

Kikuoka: We're still working on theirs. They should be ready in a few days.

Knuckles: Ok. Let's log in.

Kikuoka: We won't block your memories of the real world when you dive in. Right now, they are at the big tower in Centoria.

Tails: Ok then. Centoria it is.

Tails and Knuckles get into their STL's and dive into the Underworld. They arrive in a forest outside of Centoria.

Knuckles: Woah. Everything feels so realistic.

Tails: I know. For a virtual world, this all feels too real. Huh?

They look and see a big wall.

Tails: Centoria must be behind that wall.

Knuckles: Ok. Let's climb up it then.

Tails: Right.

Tails flies over, while Knuckles climbs up.

Tails: Ok. Now let's head to the central tower and look for Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito.

Knuckles: Right.

Meanwhile, the five heroes arrive at the 80th floor of the cathedral.

Operator: This is the highest I can take you. It is the 80th floor, the Cloudtop Gardens.

Sonic: Thanks again, Operator.

Eugeo: I used to think that nothing would be more endless than my previous Calling with that demon tree. But it was a gift to be able to retire when I got older. Compared to that girls Calling.

Kirito: Cardinal said that even if you freeze a natural degradation of life with a spell, you can't stop the soul from aging. The memory is affected bit by bit, until it's destroyed in the end.

Mighty: What the Axiom Church is doing is completely wrong.

Sonic: And that's why we're here, to stop Administrator.

Ray: But that doesn't mean things will end here. The real challenge is still ahead.

Kirito: But as long as we defeat Administrator, can't we let Cardinal handle the rest? Actually, no. I'll explain after we get Alice back.

They arrive at a doorway, and push it open. When they do, they see a big indoor garden, with a small stream, and trees and bushes.

Sonic: Wow!

Mighty: This looks like the perfect place to relax.

Kirito: And also have a picnic.

Ray: I bet if Asuna was here, she would have us all relax here, and she would unpack a basket of sandwiches.

Kirito starts drooling a little bit.

Sonic: What's up?

Kirito: You had to remind me.

The others start laughing.

Eugeo: Guess your wife makes really good food, huh?

Kirito: Her cooking is legendary. You have no idea.

Mighty: It's just that good.

Eugeo: I can see that. Come on. Let's keep going.

They walk up the hill to the tree at the center of the garden. When they do, they see Alice kneeled down underneath with her eyes closed. Eugeo gasps.

Eugeo: Alice?

He takes a step forward, but Alice raises her hand to them.

Alice: Please wait a little longer. The weather is so nice, and I would like to give it ample time to bask in the sunlight.

Eugeo: I...

Kirito: Eugeo, don't fight. Focus on piercing Alice with Cardinal's dagger, no matter what. I'll block her attacks, even if it means risking my life.

Mighty: I'll restrain her, while you guys try to stab her with your dagger. You gotta be quick.

Sonic: And hey, it doesn't look like she has her sword. So if we go now, she won't have time to recite her Perfect Weapon Control art. And it's probably best if we didn't use that.

Eugeo: Guess your right. Even though I think I can use mine about two more times without restoring its life using the scabbard.

Ray: We still gotta deal with the knight's commander after Alice.

Kirito: Ok. Let's go.

They walk ahead to Alice. She stands up.

Alice: I see you have climbed all the way to these heights. Even if you did manage to escape the underground prison. I expected Eldrie to be able to deal with you on his own. Yet you five overcame him, Sir Deusolbert, and Lady Fanatio before setting foot in the Cloudtop Garden. What imbues you with such power? Why are you disrupting the order of the Human Empire?

No answer.

Alice: Looks like I can only ask you with my sword.

Alice touches the tree.

Kirito: Wait a minute.

The tree turns into a golden sword inside a scabbard.

Kirito: That sword is already under the Perfect Weapon Control Art?!

Sonic runs ahead and uses his spin attack, but it was blocked. Then, as she unsheathes her sword, the blade turns into a storm of flowers, hitting Sonic, and the other four running toward her.

Alice: That was just a warning. My next attack will erase your lives. Show me the full extent of your power, for the sake of the knights you have defeated as well.

Kirito stands up.

Kirito: We apologize for showing such disrespect to an honorable knight. I, Kirito the Black Swordsman, formally challenge you, Knight Alice, to a fair duel.

Alice: Very well. I will test your limits of your evil designs through your swordsmanship.

The flowers flying around Alice turn back into a blade.

Kirito: Tell me one thing. I assume that tree on top of the hill earlier was your Divine Object in ancient form. How can such a small tree wield such power?

Alice: In ancient times, the spot where the Cathedral now stands was the Place of Beginning bestowed upon humans by Stacia, the Goddess of Creation. A beautiful spring gushed in the center of a tiny village, and on its banks grew a single Osmanthus tree. That tree was the original form of my Divine Object, the Osmanthus Blade. The reincarnated form of a tree created by God. It is the oldest existence in creation. Its attribute is everlasting eternity. Even a single fluttering petal can break a rock, or pierce the ground it touches.

Kirito: So it's the first indestructible object created by God, huh? Not that I can afford to be amazed.

Kirito gets into his fighting stance with his sword.

Kirito: Ok then. Once again, Integrity Knight Alice, I challenge you!

Kirito charges ahead, and strikes, but Alice's block staggers him a little bit. Kirito continues to struggle until they appear at a wall.

Alice: You are the second person to have withstood my attacks for this long. You must have climbed this tower with such resolve and conviction. But it's not entirely enough to sway the Church. I cannot allow you five to disrupt the peace of the Human Empire. Prepare yourself!

As Alice strikes again, Kirito blocks, and puts his sword down, grabbing Alice.

Kirito: Now!

Eugeo: Enhance Armament!

Eugeo uses his Perfect Weapon Control art to freeze both Kirito and Alice.

Sonic: Ok. Now's our chance to get her.

Unfortunately, her sword didn't freeze, and she uses her Perfect Weapon Control art to break the ice. She pushes Kirito out of the way.

Alice: That was rather entertaining. But you have no hope in stopping my flowers with ice. I will fight you all next, so wait your turn.

Sonic uses his spin dash at her, but the flowers knock him to the wall.

Kirito: Enhance Armament!

Both of them use their weapon control arts, and a small explosion makes a bunch of cracks on the floor and wall. Sonic grabs Kirito's knife and attempts to stab Alice with it, but then, the walls break, sending Kirito, Alice, and Sonic flying out of the tower.

Ray: Woah!

Eugeo: Kirito? Alice? Sonic?

Then, a bunch of stones fly at the hole in the wall, fixing it.

Mighty: Oh no!

Eugeo: Kirito! Sonic! Alice!


	5. Tails and Knuckles

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles look and see an explosion coming from the near top of the central cathedral.

Knuckles: What the...!

Tails: Did something just explode from the tower?!

Knuckles: Wait, I see something falling from there! Wait no! It's three people!

Tails: Three people? Wait a minute!

They see them.

Tails: It's Sonic and Kirito! And a girl with blonde hair!

Knuckles: Quick! We gotta help them!

Tails flies very high as fast as he can. Kirito holds onto the wall with his sword, and holding onto Alice, but Sonic keeps falling.

Kirito: Sonic!

Sonic: Oh crud.

Tails: SONIC! SONIIIIC!

Sonic: That voice. Tails?

He looks down and sees him.

Sonic: Tails!

The two-tailed fox catches him.

Tails: Gotcha!

Sonic: Tails! You're here! I haven't seen you in two years!

Tails: It's really been a month actually.

Sonic: A month? But how has it been a... Oh yeah, that's right.

Tails: FLA. Just like Kirito said.

Knuckles: He didn't come alone you know.

Sonic: Hah! Good to see you again Knucklehead.

Knuckles: Would you stop calling me that?

Sonic: Oh! Kirito! Alice!

Knuckles: Wait. That girl is Alice? What a coincidence.

Tails: We gotta help them now!

Kirito holds on as much as he can.

Alice: Stop! Let go of my hand! I don't wish to live with the shame of being saved by a sinner like you!

Alice tries to break free from Kirito's grasp.

Kirito: Stand still you idiot! If you are an Integrity Knight, you should know that despair won't get you anywhere! You idiot!

Alice: Once again you insult me! Take that back, you criminal!

Kirito: Shut up! I only said that because it's true! Idiot! If you fall to your death now, Mighty, Ray, and Eugeo who are still inside will get to the pontifex! It's your job to stop them, right?!

Knuckles climbs up to them, and Tails carries Sonic, flying to them.

Kirito: You are an idiot to think that your top priority as an Integrity Knight would be to survive no matter what! You're too dumb to understand, so that's why I'm calling you an idiot!

Alice: That's enough!

Sonic: Uh, you guys ok?

Kirito: Sonic? T-Tails?! Knuckles?!

Tails: Hey Kirito. Good to see you again.

Kirito: You two are here?!

Knuckles: We'll explain later.

Alice: A fox with two tails, and an echidna climbing up a wall? Why are you both helping that criminal in blue?

Tails: Because he's our best friend! Wait. You both broke the Taboo Index?

Alice: I cannot understand why two criminals would help an Integrity Knight like me.

Kirito: Look, Alice. Me, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Eugeo didn't come all this way to destroy the Axiom Church. We also want to stop the invasion from Dark Territory.

Tails: Invasion?

Knuckles: Dark Territory?

Sonic: Kirito's right. That's exactly why we can't let you die now. You're one of the most powerful Integrity Knights.

Alice: Then how come you both caused bloodshed, violating the gravest taboo of all?

Sonic: It's because the Axiom Church and the Taboo Index are both wrong! Just cause something's not prohibited by it, it just gives high-ranking nobles to have their way with girls like Ronie and Tiese. What do you think about that, Alice?

Alice: The law is the law. A crime is a crime. If people are allowed to judge arbitrarily, then how are we to maintain order?

Kirito: Who decides whether the pontifex, Administrator, who made those laws, is right or wrong? The gods from the heavens? If so, then how come they aren't immediately striking us with lightning as divine punishment, and burning us?

Alice: The will of the gods... of Stacia, is revealed in due course through the actions of us, her servants.

Sonic: Well, we climbed up here just to make that clear! We gotta defeat Administrator and prove it's wrong! And for that same reason...

Kirito's sword begins to lose grip of the wall.

Tails: Oh no!

Kirito: We can't let you die!

Knuckles: Kirito! Alice! Grab onto me! Quick!

Kirito and Alice hold onto Knuckles.

Kirito: Knuckles. Are you sure you're able to hold out?

Knuckles: Don't worry. I'm mad strong you know.

Alice: Our battle has yet to be decided. We will have to call this a draw until we get inside the tower. But once we set foot inside, I will slay you both. Even for a moment, don't forget that.

Sonic: Yeah, whatever.

Tails: Let's just keep heading up.

Kirito: Umm. Are you able to summon that dragon you brought me and Eugeo away with all the way up here?

Alice: Unfortunately, dragons can approach no closer than the landing platform on floor 13. Not even Uncle... I mean, the commander himself can get higher on a dragon. Not even the birds can get higher. I'm not sure about the details, but I've heard that a special command cast by the pontifex is in effect.

Sonic: Wait a minute. Haven't me and you met before? I was at the very top of this tower, and you flew me down with you dragon two years ago, right?

Alice: Oh. I just remembered that. You even said you're from another world.

Kirito: Wait a second. You were here?!

Sonic: Yup. I ran as fast as I could up this mad high tower.

Alice: The pontifex didn't cast that special art until a year and a half ago.

Knuckles: Can we break through the wall?

Alice: That would be a very difficult option. The near outer wall is endowed with near infinite life and regenerative abilities.

Tails: Is there any way back inside if we head up from here?

Alice: Yes, there is. There is a place called the morning star lookout, which has pillars on all four sides, and is open to the air. If we can make it there, we should be able to reenter easily. But even if we do manage to reach the 95th floor, I will have to slay you all there.

Knuckles: Seriously?! We just arrived here and now we're hearing this?!

Tails: That's madly insane!

Sonic: Hey, it's mine and Kirito's fault anyway. Let's get going.

Knuckles begins to climb, carrying Kirito and Alice, and Tails flies up, carrying Sonic. Alice begins to feel really nervous.

Kirito: Are you alright Alice?

Alice: Y-Yes. I'm fine. It's just that, this is the first time I have ever been in a situation like this. It's a long way down.

Knuckles: Don't worry. We'll get out of it soon.

Tails: Just hang in there, Alice.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Asuna, Rinko, and Team RWBY eat breakfast at the cafeteria. Asuna just looks out the window at the vast sea.

Rinko: Asuna? Do you think they caught this fish from the Ocean Turtle?

Blake: If they did, I would love some.

Asuna: I'm not sure, but I see something over there.

They look and see what looks to be a ship.

Yang: That sure looks nothing like a fishing boat.

Rinko: Yeah. It's got a huge array of antennas.

Ruby: Could that be a warship?

Nakanashi goes up to them.

Nakanashi: That's a Japanese ship. Japan doesn't have warships. Good morning Dr. Koujiro, Mrs. Kirigaya, everyone.

Weiss: Good morning, Mr. Nakanashi.

Ruby: Hey there.

Asuna: Morning.

Blake: So if it's not a warship, could it be an SDF vessel?

Nakanashi: Close, but the MSDF vessels are called escort ships. And that vessel is a five-ton, general purpose escort ship, the DD119 Asahi.

The girls giggle a little at the lesson Nakanashi is teaching them.

Nakanashi: It's the lead ship of the second-generation Asahi-type escort ships, the second vessel being the Shiranui. These two are the only ships in the Asahi line.

Ruby: Wait a second. Is that ship moving away?

Nakanashi takes a look at it.

Nakanashi: Please excuse me.

Nakanashi starts walking away and calls Kikuoka.

Nakanashi: Lt. Colonel Kikuoka. This is Nakanashi. I have just observed the Asahi changing course to the west. If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it supposed to escort us until 1200 hours the day after tomorrow? ... Yes sir. I'll be right there.

He hangs up.

Nakanashi: I apologize, but I have to leave now.

He bows his head, and leaves.

Weiss: I wonder what's happening?

Asuna: I don't know.

Asuna takes a look at the Asahi again, and then continues eating. Then, back in the Underworld, they still climbing, as the sun starts to set.

Knuckles: I think we have passed the 80th floor.

Alice: We're still a long way off.

Tails: Hey. I see something up there. Are those statues?

Alice: Statues? But why in such a high place?

Kirito: Looks like we can rest up there.

Tails: Yeah. Let's do that.

Just as they were about to make it, they notice that the statue looked really creepy.

Tails: Woah.

Sonic: You said it, pal.

Kirito: That is one creepy statue.

Knuckles: Wait a minute. Look!

The statue changes color to dark green and becomes alive.

Alice: It's from Dark Territory!

It starts flying around.

Sonic: Get us up to that platform!

Tails: Got it!

Sonic and Tails land on that platform, and Kirito, Alice, and Knuckles climb up to it. As they arrive, more of the statues come to life.

Alice: There's no doubt about it.

Kirito and Alice take out their swords.

Knuckles: You know what these things are?

Alice: Yes. They're soulless, evil familiars controlled by dark art users from Dark Territory, who created them out of lumps of soil. We also call them minions.

Sonic: But how come a horde of them are up here? They're all lined up on the wall just outside the cathedral!

Alice: I would like to know that as well! Without you having to tell me, I know something is wrong! I just simply cannot believe that the minions would slip past the Integrity Knights' watch and infiltrate their way to the cathedral. Not to mention...

Kirito: You think that someone from the church has placed them here?

Tails: They're coming!

Kirito: Knuckles! Alice! Two are heading your way!

Knuckles: Got it!

Knuckles punches one of them, and Alice slashes another one. Kirito defeats one using the one-handed four hit skill, Horizontal Square, and Tails flies in the air throws Sonic, who then uses his spin attack at another one.

Alice: Hmm.

Kirito: What's wrong?

Alice: Nothing. It's just that I find your moves a little interesting, for the three of you. Especially you, Sonic and Tails. You both are in perfect sync. If you all were to perform in the Centoria summer solstice festival, I'm sure you'd gather quite an audience.

Sonic: Glad you think so. Me and Tails are best friends. Knuckles is dumb, and Kirito is a sap.

Kirito and Knuckles: Hey!

Tails: Have you ever been to a festival?

Sonic: Yeah. Almost all of the commoners go there, but almost all the students from the high-ranking noble families didn't go.

Alice: Please do not think that I'm the same as those arrogant nobles. Of course I've... seen it before.

Alice's head begins to hurt.

Kirito: Alice?

Alice: No. I heard from one of the monks that there was a festival. We Integrity Knights are forbidden from mingling with the townsfolk except in the line of duty.

Alice points at Kirito's left cheek, seeing a bit of blood from the minions.

Alice: Minion blood will make you ill. You should wipe it off.

Just as Kirito was about to wipe it with his sleeve...

Alice: W-What are you doing?!

Alice walks up to him, stopping him.

Alice: Honestly, are all men like this? Do you not have even a single handkerchief?

Sonic: I'd hate to be him right now. Don't you agree Tails?

Tails: Yup.

Knuckles: Same here.

Alice: Use this.

Alice gives Kirito her handkerchief.

Kirito: Umm. Thanks.

Alice: Return it to me washed, before I slay you.

Meanwhile, back inside the cathedral...

Ray: You think they'll be ok?

Mighty: I hope so. At least we're together right now.

Eugeo: I'm sure that Sonic, Kirito, and Alice are climbing up the tower from the outside right now.

They arrive at the door to the 90th floor.

Mighty: There's bound to be another Integrity Knight behind this door.

Eugeo: Then we better stay sharp when we go in.

Ray: Well, here we go.

They open the door, and head inside. When they do, they see what looks to be a massive bath.

Ray: Baths?

Mighty: Looks like a great place to relax in if we ever need a break, just like the cloudtop garden. Wait, is this mixed gender?!

Eugeo and Ray: Whaaaaaaaa?!

Mighty: Who even came up with mixed gender baths anyway?!

Ray: Exactly what I wanna know!

Then, they look and see someone inside a bath. Eugeo prepares to take out his sword.

Integrity Knight: Sorry, but could you wait a little longer? I only just arrived here, and my body is stiff from riding on that dragon for so long.

Mighty: Umm, ok. Like the cloudtop garden by the way. Looks really relaxing.

Integrity Knight: Glad you think so.

The knight looks to them and gives a slight smile.


	6. Bercouli the Hero

The knight gets dressed, and after he does, his sword flies into his hand.

Eugeo: What?

Mighty: What in the world?

Integrity Knight: Sorry to keep you all waiting.

Ray: So you're the leader of the Integrity Knights?

Integrity Knight Leader: That is correct. Before we begin, would you mind telling me something?

Mighty: What's that?

Integrity Knight Leader: Is the vice commander, Fanatio dead?

Eugeo: No. She went to the lower floors to heal her wounds.

Integrity Knight Leader: I see. Then I won't go so far as to take your lives.

Eugeo: If you're the leader of the knights, then Fanatio isn't your only subordinate, right? Eldrie and the four whirling blades, and not only that, do you even care at all whether Alice is alive or dead?!

Mighty: Eugeo, calm down. I'm very sure she's ok.

Integrity Knight Leader: Is that what this is about? Let's see... Eldrie is young lady Alice's apprentice, while the Four Whirling Blades, Dakira, Jayce, Hoveren, and Geero are Fanatio's. And Fanatio happens to be my apprentice. I'm not one who holds grudges onto the battlefield, but if someone kills my apprentice, I do feel obliged to at least avenge her. But it is possible that Alice looks up to me as her mentor, frankly however, if we were to fight seriously, I'm not sure who would be stronger at this point. If it were six years ago, when she became an Integrity Knight, it would be a completely different story. But I don't have intention of losing to you three, nor do I think you have defeated her since she is just as powerful as me. According to the Prime Senator, you should have two other people with you, right? Since they're not here, they must be battling with the young lady somewhere right now.

Mighty: Actually, they fell off the tower, and I think they started climbing back up a while ago. Hopefully they did.

Eugeo: Oh, and after we defeat you, who will be the one to avenge you?

Integrity Knight Leader: Don't worry. I don't have a mentor.

Both the knight leader, and Eugeo unsheathe their swords.

Eugeo: Mighty, Ray, get ready.

Mighty and Ray: Got it!

The knight leader raises his sword in the air.

Eugeo: The Norkian style secret skill, Lightning Slash! It's similar but not quite. Holding his sword up like that would require extra motion before activating it. Then I will use the Aincrad Style secret skill, Sonic Leap.

Eugeo prepares to use the sword skill, Sonic Leap.

Integrity Knight Leader: I have never seen that stance before. Are you by any chance a continuous attack wielder?

Eugeo: So what if I can?

Integrity Knight Leader: Oh, it's just that some of the knights from Dark Territory also used continuous attacks, and I have fought them plenty of times, but those memories weren't very good. After all, I couldn't pull off those spastic, dexterous skills if my life depended on it.

Ray: So you're saying that he should fight like an Integrity Knight?

Integrity Knight Leader: No, of course not. Continuous attacks or not, you guys can use it as much as you want. But I must ask, you two, where are your swords?

Mighty: We don't need swords.

Ray: Yeah!

Integrity Knight Leader: No matter. Don't take this as a retaliation, but I'm going to use my trump card early on.

He prepares his perfect weapon control art.

Mighty: Is that sword already under perfect weapon control?

Eugeo: I will have to use Sonic Leap while it's activating.

Integrity Knight Leader: Integrity Knight Commander, Bercouli Synthesis 1 is coming!

Eugeo: B-Bercouli?!

Bercouli slams his foot on the ground as he makes a slash. Then, Eugeo charges ahead and just as he tries to use Sonic Leap, he notices the transparent thin air slash.

Eugeo: He slashed right through their a moment ago.

He was too late to stop, as he ran into the transparent slash, sending him flying into the water.

Mighty: Eugeo!

Mighty uses his spin dash at Bercouli, knocking him back.

Bercouli: I've never seen a move like that before. Your shell is really hard.

Mighty: I'm an armadillo. Of course it's hard.

Eugeo rises back up from the water, healing himself.

Eugeo: What was that move just now?

Bercouli: I told you that I would use my trump card. It's not like I simply sliced the air with that swing. What I did, so to speak was to slice the future a bit.

Mighty: What does that mean? Slice the future?

Bercouli: The first time I have seen the continuous attacks from those dark knights, I only started as an Integrity Knight. The sword techniques ingrained in my body were all about unleashing the force of a single strike, while the continuous attacks focused on how to handle incoming strikes and land your own. It's obvious which is more practical. You can bet that I was beaten senseless at first. Then I thought about how my sword could hit my opponent. And the answer was this here. This sword was originally part of a divine object called a clock that was installed on the wall of the central cathedral. I was told this clock existed when this world was created. The pontifex called it the system clock, or something like that. Alice's Osmanthus Blade slices through the horizontal axis of space, while this one pierces the vertical axis of time. This is called the Time-Splitting Sword, the blade that pierces time.

Eugeo: The force from that sword's strike stays in the spot it passed through. I'll have to focus on long-ranged combat instead of close-ranged. System Call. Connect Armament. Search Archived Memory. Extra Core. Image Convert.

The Blue Rose Sword starts glowing.

Bercouli: Are you thinking of attacking from a distance? Anyone who has seen my move does.

Eugeo: Huh?!

Bercouli: Even Fanatio and Alice tend to pick a long-range perfect weapon control art because they saw my move, or maybe I'm mistaken. They may not look like it, but they are a pretty competitive bunch. But let me warn you all, I've never lost to them in a match.

Mighty: And we've never lost to anybody.

Bercouli: Is that so? Actually, I can see myself getting beaten by little Alice someday. I'm looking forward to seeing the skills you three used to repel one Integrity Knight after another.

Eugeo gets out of the water and next to Mighty and Ray.

Eugeo: You're pretty confident.

Bercouli: Are you three going to approach me? Just to let you know, I won't hold back this time.

Eugeo stabs the ground with the Blue Rose Sword.

Eugeo: Enhance Armament!

A bunch of ice approaches Bercouli, and Eugeo runs toward him. Bercouli uses his time-splitting art to slash the ice, and then Eugeo hits the shattered ice at Bercouli, who deflects it, and Eugeo quickly moves around and charges ahead. As they both strike each other, his sword shatters into ice.

Bercouli: What?!

Eugeo tackles Bercouli, and they both fall into the water. The Blue Rose Sword falls back down into Eugeo's hand.

Bercouli: He threw his sword to the ceiling when he slashed the ice going at him?

Eugeo stabs the floor underneath the water both him and Bercouli are in.

Mighty: Eugeo! Wait!

Ray: Don't do it!

Eugeo: Lend me your strength, Blue Rose Sword! Release Recollection!

A bright blue light comes from the Blue Rose sword. Mighty and Ray shield their eyes for a little while.

Mighty and Ray: Eugeo!

Flashback from the library...

Cardinal: There are two phases to the perfect weapon control art. Enhancing and Release.

Kirito: Enhancing and Release?

Cardinal: Yes. Enhancing awakens your weapons memory by sections, causing it to manifest as a new offensive skill. And Release awakens all of your weapons memories, unleashing its true power.

Kirito: Hmm. Eldrie was able to make his whip get bigger by enhancing it.

Eugeo: And by using Release, he was able to turn it into a snake.

Cardinal: That's correct. However, it's still too soon for both of you to use the Release art.

Eugeo: Why is that?

Cardinal: I'm sure you heard me say true power. The offensive power generated by the release of memories cannot be controlled by a swordsman who has just learned it. All the more so when it's a high-level diving object. You could get dragged in with you opponent. One wrong move could make you lose your life.

The flashback ends. Mighty and Ray open their eyes and see Eugeo and Bercouli half frozen.

Mighty: Eugeo?

Bercouli: Hmm. I never thought I would see a swordsman throw away his sword while facing an opponent. Did you come up with that way of fighting yourself?

Eugeo: No. Kirito taught it to me. He said that everything on a battlefield can be used as a weapon or a trap.

Bercouli: I see. Taking advantage of your surroundings. I admit you won this round. But I won't concede defeat like this!

Bercouli tries to break free from the ice.

Eugeo: The Blue Rose Sword has two sleeping memories, eternal ice and the rose. Eternal ice can freeze everything. As for the roses ability... Bloom! Blue Roses!

The blue roses on the ice start blooming.

Bercouli: Wait! What are you doing?!

Eugeo: These roses are blooming because they're absorbing your life.

Bercouli: Were you planning to take us both down from the start?!

Eugeo: Don't get it the wrong way. He might be superior than you in one area, and that's in my total amount of life. By the looks of it, you must have been 40 years old when you started out as an Integrity Knight. Needless to say, your maximum life decreased. My life however, is about to reach its maximum. Even though I received a blow from your sword, my total amount of life should still be higher.

Bercouli: Did you just say that I became an Integrity Knight? You talk as if you know all about our past lives.

Eugeo: That's exactly what I can't forgive about you people! You've forgotten who you were! You have dedicated your swords to the Axiom Church without knowing what it really is, and act like you're the sole guardians of justice and law!

Mighty: Eugeo's right. You're not someone who was summoned from the heavens by the pontifex. Your mother gave you birth and named you Bercouli. You're a human like all the other people here, including Eugeo.

Eugeo: And not only that, you are the protagonist of a fairy tale in my village.

Bercouli: Protagonist?

Eugeo: You should recognize this sword that I am wielding.

Bercouli takes a look at the Blue Rose Sword.

Bercouli: I have seen it somewhere. That's right. That day when I killed the guardian dragon of the north, there was a sword like that in its lair.

Eugeo: Y-You killed it?! Those dragon bones... You killed the dragon that appears in your own story?! Have you really forgotten all about it, Bercouli?! In Rulid, the village where I was born, you're a hero known by everyone young and old.

Mighty: Eugeo told us about you a while back. We didn't know it, but the pontifex took you away, sealed your memories, and turned you into the very first Integrity Knight. Not just you, but even Fanatio, Eldrie, and Alice. Before they were turned into knights, they were humans like Eugeo.

Bercouli: Sealed away my memories? I can't just bring myself to believe your story just like that. But the story about me being a diving knight summoned from the heavens... For some reason, I couldn't accept it for a long time.

Eugeo and Bercouli freeze even more.

Ray: Oh no!

Mighty: Hang on. I'm gonna get you both out of here.

Suddenly, coming from the door to the next floor, something spinning bounces over to the group of four. They notice that it's some clown.

Clown: This is quite a beautiful sight!

He claps his hands.

Mighty: What the heck are you?!

Clown: This won't do. This just won't do, Knight Commander. Surely you don't intend to drop dead now. That would be treason against her eminence the lovely pontifex. When she wakes, she is sure to be mad.

Bercouli: Prime Senator Chudelkin, a snob like you has no business of interfering with a battle between swordsmen and two animals

Mighty: Don't call us that. Anyway, he's right. So you can make your clown jokes later on.

Chudelkin: How could you say that after going easy on these three traitors?! Knight Commander, you neglected to use the other side of that Time-Splitting Sword, did you not? You could have struck them down before they even said a word, if you had a mind to! That's what I mean by treason against the pontifex! Hahaha!

Bercouli: Shut up. I fought with everything I had. Besides, I know you deceived me. These three are not assassins from the dark territory.

Mighty: So it was you who told us we're from dark territory? That sounds like something a clown would say.

Ray: Oh, wait! Why did you guys believe him?! He's a clown! Did you say that he's the prime senator, or the clown senator?

Chudelkin: Shut up!

Chudelkin kicks Mighty and Ray really hard, knocking them to a wall unconscious.

Eugeo: Mighty! R-Ray!

Chudelkin jumps on Bercouli's head.

Chudelkin: We wouldn't have this hassle in the first place if you foolish Integrity Knights weren't so useless! Seriously, when she awakens, every last one of you Integrity Knights... Well, at least you and the vice commander will be reprocessed.

Bercouli: What did you just say?!

Chudelkin: System Call! Deep Freeze! Integrator Unit ID 001!

The sacred art the prime senator uses turns Bercouli into stone. Eugeo gasps.

Chudelkin: We don't need a geezer like you anymore, Number 1. I've just discovered a pawn that could be much more useful.

Eugeo: Alice... Bercouli...

Eugeo closes his eyes as he freezes completely. Meanwhile, back outside the tower...

Kirito: Eugeo?

Alice: What's wrong?

Kirito: It's nothing. Never mind.

Knuckles: Looks like we're almost there. But I think we should take a break for a little while.

Sonic: Doesn't look like there are any other minions.

Tails: Good thing there aren't.

Kirito: Well, aside from that, I'm so hungry, just thinking about how much more we have to climb makes me dizzy.

Sonic: Dang. So am I.

Alice: What's so wrong with a missing meal or two? It's not like you are all children.

Sonic: Yeah, well unlike you Integrity Knights, we have to eat or else we'll die.

Tails: Wait. Don't Integrity Knights have to eat too?

Alice: Yes. Even Integrity Knights get hungry, and unless we eat, our life is depleted.

They all hear the sound of Alice's stomach grumbling. Kirito smirks a little, and Alice prepares to take out her sword.

Kirito: Woah! Ok I'm sorry! I know you're right! Even Integrity Knights get hungry. Come to think of it. Back at Cardinal's...

Tails: Cardinal?

Kirito takes out five buns from his pocket.

Kirito: A gift from the heavens.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles each take one.

Sonic: Thanks.

Alice: Why would you keep something like that in your pocket?

Kirito: Tap my pocket and find two steamed buns. These won't taste good as-is, right?

Alice: Hmm?

Kirito: System Call. Generate Thermal Element.

Tails: Wait a minute. Is he doing a system command?

Sonic: Something people here call sacred arts.

Kirito: Burs...

Alice: Stop! If you do that, they'll be burned to a crisp in an instant!

Alice takes the two steamed buns from Kirito.

Alice: Generate Thermal Element. Aqueous Element. Aerial Element. Vortex Shape. Burst.

She then does the same to Sonic's, Tails', and Knuckles. The buns get steamed.

Kirito: Wow. Hurry and give me one.

Alice prepares to eat the two buns that Kirito was holding before she took them.

Kirito: Gah! Wait!

Alice: I'm joking.

Alice gives Kirito one.

Sonic: I love seeing this guy get trumped.

Tails: I miss seeing this guy get trumped.

Knuckles: I never knew you could cook buns like this. I thought you would need something to cook it with, like an oven.

Kirito: As expected of Selka's older sister, since she's such a great cook.

Alice grabs Kirito by his shirt.

Alice: What did you just say?

Sonic: Wait! It's true! You have a younger sister!

Tails: She does?

Alice gets a slight image of Selka.

Kirito: We'll tell you about it, but we're not sure if you'll accept it or not, but we'll tell you everything we believe to be true. Me and Sonic will anyway. Tails and Knuckles however just came here.

Alice: You may speak. However, if there is any trace of deceit in your words, I will slay you both on the spot.

Kirito: Ok. Here's what we know.


	7. Alice's Past

Sonic: That's fine if you slay us. I say that cause there's an order put inside of you that you're not aware of by someone else.

Tails: Wait. What exactly is going on?

Kirito: The Integrity Knights were summoned from the heavens to maintain order and justice by the surrogate of the gods, Administrator, the pontifex of the Axiom Church, or so that's what you and the other knights believe, Alice.

Knuckles: Summoned from the heavens by a person named Administrator?

Sonic: And that Admin lady is bluffing.

Tails: Really?

Sonic: Hey Alice, you don't remember who gave birth to you, nor where you were raised, right?

Alice: I was told it was because as soon as the Integrity Knights were called here, the goddess Stacia sealed our memories of the heavens.

Sonic: Well it wasn't Stacia who did it. It was the pontifex herself. And it wasn't your memories of the heavens, it was your memories of when you grew up as a human in this world.

Tails and Knuckles: What?!

Tails: So she sealed the memories of the Integrity Knights and turned them into her own puppets?!

Knuckles: That Administrator's gonna be in for a world of pain!

Sonic: You said it!

Kirito: Ahem. Anyway, Alice. Your real name is Alice Schuberg, and you were born and raised in a small village in the northern hinterlands called Rulid.

Alice gasps.

Alice: I was?

Kirito: When you were eleven years old, you and Eugeo went to explore the cave in through End Mountains, and you barely crossed the boundary between the Human Empire and Dark Territory. You basically broke the Taboo Index law saying not to cross into Dark Territory.

Alice puts her hand on her head.

Alice: Alice Schuberg is my name? Rulid... End Mountains... I can't remember any of it.

Sonic: Wait! Don't force yourself to remember, or you'll end up like Eldrie!

Alice: Why would you say that now? I want to know everything.

Kirito: Ok. Your father is the elder of Rulid, Gasfut Schuberg. We don't know about your mother, but as we said before, you have a younger sister named Selka.

Alice: Selka?

Kirito: She's been worried about you ever since you've been taken away by the Axiom Church. We were told you were the prodigy of the sacred arts when you lived in Rulid, and she's been working so hard to become just like you, following your footsteps.

Alice: You both have told me this. That you planned this rebellion in order to correct the pontifex's wrongs and protect the human world. Yet it is a fact that the pontifex's primary order to us Integrity Knights is to defend against an invasion from the Dark Territory. Even if you do manage to defeat every Integrity Knight and slay the pontifex herself, who will be left to protect this world?

Sonic: Ok. Let me ask you this. If you Integrity Knights counter the invasion at full strength, do you really think you can draw back the forces of darkness?

Tails: There's gonna be an invasion from the Dark Territory soon?

Kirito: Yeah. And we gotta stop that from happening. But first we need to stop Administrator.

Flashback...

Bercouli: Prime Senator, we need you to have a serious talk with the pontifex soon. The Dark Territory is steadily building up forces. There's a limit to how much we can fight back, if we're the only...

Chudelkin: I told you before! It's your job as Integrity Knights to do something about it! You never shut up don't you?! All you gotta do is do as you're told!

Fanatio and Alice look with concern.

Bercouli: Even so...

The flashback ends.

Alice: It's true that Uncle... his eminence, Knight Commander Bercouli, seemed to have some doubts. But even so, besides us, there is no other battle-ready force that exists in the Human Empire.

Sonic: Well, that's Administrator's doing. She feared that there was a force in the Human Empire greater than her own absolute power. She took out all of the White Dragons which are the guardians of this world.

Knuckles: You've gotta be kidding me!

Tails: What an idiot!

Kirito: She allows high-ranking nobles, who should reach for their swords if war ever breaks out, to lead indolent, lavish lives, and as a result, their souls were corrupted. But that doesn't mean it's too late. If we can get the last two Chaos Emeralds, and raise the possible largest army in the Human Empire, we may be able to...

Alice: There's no way we can do such a thing! You've just said it yourself, how corrupt the nobles of this world have become!

Sonic: Yeah. But not everyone's like that. Among the lower-ranking nobles, and the commoners, there are a lot of people wanting to protect this world.

Alice: Commoners?

Kirito: If we distribute the huge stash of weapons and armor from inside this tower, and teach them some real sword skills and sacred arts you all have been refining, it wouldn't be impossible to raise a solid army within a year. But the way things are right now, that can't be made a reality. Cause an army whose loyalty to her can't be forced is just as terrifying to Administrator as the forces of darkness. The only thing we can do now is to destroy the pontifex's absolute rule, maximize what little time we have left, and build up a defensive force that can counter the imminent invasion.

Tails: Kirito. Did you say that there are Chaos Emeralds in this world?

Kirito: Yeah.

Sonic takes out one of the emeralds.

Sonic: So far we got five, which means there are just two more left.

Alice: Umm...

Sonic: What's up?

Alice reaches into her pocket and takes out a green Chaos Emerald.

Alice: I have supposedly kept this as a good luck charm, but I believe this is important.

Knuckles: That's definitely a Chaos Emerald. I can feel its power.

Sonic: That means there's just one more left.

Tails: I bet the last emerald is inside the tower.

Knuckles: Maybe we can repel the dark forces if we have all 7 emeralds.

Alice: The fact there are minions here is irrefutable proof that the pontifex is deceiving us, her loyal servants.

A moment of silence happens, as the wind blows.

Alice: Will I get to see her?

Sonic: Huh?

Alice: If I agree to help you, and regain my lost memories, will I get to see my younger sister, Selka again?

Kirito: Yeah. You will. But just to let you know, when you get your memories back, you'll go back to being Alice Schuberg from before the Synthesis Ritual. And at the same time, Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis 30 will cease to exist.

Alice: Selka. I can't remember her face, nor voice. But I've called her name many times in my sleep. My mouth, throat, and heart all remember. Every day, and every night, I've called it over and over again. Selka.

Alice begins to shed tears.

Alice: It's true. I have a family. A father and a mother. And a sister who is my own flesh and blood. Somewhere underneath this night sky, she's there.

Alice starts sobbing and crying for a little while. And as the clouds cover the moon, she begins to stop.

Alice: You have told me that the Integrity Knights were created by the pontifex, I suspected that this might be the case. That I have stolen the body of a young girl, named Alice Schuberg, and wrongfully occupying it for the last six years. Is that right? And I must return what I have stolen. I'm sure that's what Selka, her parents, Eugeo, and you yourself wish for.

Kirito: Alice?

Alice: But there is just one favor I wish to ask you. When the original Alice's personality is restored into this body, will you take me to Rulid? I just want to see my younger sister, and my family again.

Sonic: We'll do it. We promise.

Tails: Yeah. And I'm glad that I got to see Sonic again.

Sonic: Been in here for two years, and you're both finally here. We'll take you to Rulid no matter what, Alice.

Alice: Thank you.

Alice stands up.

Alice: I've made up my mind. In order to protect the Human Empire, and those who live in it, I, Alice Synthesis Thirty, hereby forsake my mission as an Integrity Knight and...

Suddenly, Alice gets a strange feeling of pain on her.

Alice: Agh!

Sonic: Alice?

Kirito: Alice!

Alice: AHHHHHH!

Her right eye turns red.

Knuckles: Alice! What's wrong?!

Alice: Kirito. Sonic. Tails. Knuckles.

Tails: Alice?

Alice faces them and opens her right eye.

Tails: A bar code? Doesn't look like one.

Sonic: Woah! That's just like what happened with Eugeo!

Knuckles: You've seen that before?!

Alice's right eye shows the words, System Alert Code 871.

Alice: It's like my right eye is on fire. And I can see some words.

Kirito: It's some barrier that activates when you try to defy the Axiom Church. Don't think! Empty your mind! If you keep thinking about it, your eye's gonna burst!

Alice: So cruel! What a cruel thing to do! For not only my memories, but even for my mind to be controlled by someone else. The one who burned this red sacred script onto my eye... was it the pontifex?

Kirito: No. I don't think it was her. It's one of the entities who made this world and observes it from the outside. One of the gods that don't appear in the creation story.

Alice sheds some tears.

Alice: Gods. We Integrity Knights have fought endlessly to protect the world that the gods created, and yet they refuse to trust us? Robbing me of my memories of Eugeo, my family, and sister, and on top of that, placing such a seal on me to force me to obey. How dare they! I'm not a puppet!

Sonic: Alice! Stop!

Alice: Even if I am an entity created by another, I still have a mind of my own! I want to protect this world, and the people who live in it! That's the only mission I must carry out!

Alice's eye glows brighter.

Kirito: Alice!

Tails: You gotta stop! You're eye's going to burst!

Alice puts her face on Kirito's chest.

Alice: Kirito. Hold me down firmly.

Kirito: Ok.

Kirito holds onto Alice.

Alice: Pontifex Administrator, as well as you nameless gods... in order to accomplish what I must do,

She looks up into the sky.

Alice: I will fight you!

And with that, the seal breaks and Alice's eye bursts. Meanwhile, Eugeo suddenly walks down a corridor, when a door behind him opens.

?: Eugeo. Eugeo!

Eugeo walks to the door.

?: You must be cold out there. Come here then.

Eugeo: Is that you Mom?

Eugeo walks toward her, and into her arms.

Eugeo's Mom: That's right. I'm your mother, Eugeo.

She looks up to her, which the light covers her eyes.

Eugeo: But where are Dad and my brothers?

Eugeo's Mom: You silly child. You killed them all, remember?

Eugeo: W-What?!

Suddenly, Eugeo wakes up from a nightmare at a strange place in the Central Cathedral right next to a bed.

Eugeo: What happened? What am I doing here? I remember that me, Mighty, and Ray were fighting against Bercouli, the legendary hero from those stories, and then a short fellow named Chudelkin showed up. But I can't remember what happened after that. Speaking of Mighty and Ray, where are they? Hmm. Is this the top floor of the Central Cathedral?

He looks around and notices some weapons hanging on the pillars, and a big piece of art on the ceiling. Then, he looks over at the bed in the center of the room and notices a woman sleeping on there.

Eugeo: If this is the top floor, then that must be Administrator.

She takes a look and notices her beauty. He reaches his hand to her, but then...

?: No! Run, Eugeo!

Eugeo: Huh?

Then, he stops and takes out the dagger.

Eugeo: I gotta use it on her now.

?: No! Run!

Then, the woman wakes up. After she yawns, she looks over at Eugeo.

Administrator: You poor child.

Eugeo: Poor?

Administrator: Yes. So very pitiful. You're like a withered potted flower.

Eugeo: Potted flower?

Administrator: And you know very well yourself. How you thirst, and how you starve.

Eugeo: Thirst and starve for what?

Administrator: For love.

Eugeo: Love? You make it sound like I don't know what love is.

Administrator: That's right. You're a pitiful child who doesn't know what it's like to be loved.

Eugeo: That's not true at all! My mom loved me! Whenever I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, she would hold me and sing me lullabies!

Administrator: But was that love really meant just for you? You know it wasn't. It was what was left over from what she divided among your brothers.

Eugeo: That's a lie! My mom loved only me!

Administrator: You wanted her to love only you. But she couldn't do that. That's why you hated them. Your father and older brothers who stole your mother's love.

Eugeo: That's a lie! I don't hate them at all!

Administrator: Is that true? You did slash them after all.

Eugeo: What?!

Administrator: That red-haired girl must have been the first person who loved you and no one else. When that man tried to take her away by force and defile her, you tried to slash him. Because you hated him. Because he was taking away what was only yours.

Eugeo: You're wrong! That's not why I raised my sword against Raios!

Administrator: But your thirst remains unquenched. No one will ever love you. They have forgotten all about you. They said "We don't need you anymore," and discarded you.

Eugeo: That's not true. That's a lie! I haven't been discarded. I have Alice.

Administrator: Is that so? Does that girl really love you, I wonder?

The spot around them glows, and Administrator teleports behind Eugeo.

Administrator: You've forgotten. I'll help you remember. The real memories you've buried deep inside your heart!

Then, Eugeo gets a flashback from his childhood at Rulid. He runs through the forest looking for Kirito and Alice.

Eugeo: I haven't seen Kirito or Alice all morning. Where could they be?

Then, he finds them sitting next to each other.

Kirito: Let's head back or they'll find out.

Alice: We still have time. Just a little longer, ok?

Eugeo looks with shock as Alice moves closer to Kirito.

Eugeo: That's a lie!

The flashback ends.

Eugeo: These are all lies! Kirito is married! He has a child!

Administrator: Do you understand now? Even that girls love doesn't belong to you alone. Actually, did she even have any for you at the start? But I'm different, Eugeo. I'm willing to love you. I'll give all my love to only you.

Eugeo: Only me?

Administrator moves in front of him and spreads her arms out.

Administrator: Now come here, Eugeo. Now you can experience the joy of being loved to your heart's content. And if you love me, I'll return the same amount of love. The deeper your love for me, the more I'll bring you to the ultimate pleasure, one beyond your imagination!

Eugeo: Is that really what love is? Is it like money, that you use to buy things of value? That's all?

Tiese's Voice: Eugeo!

Then, in his imagination, he looks to Tiese.

Tiese: That's not what love is at all!

Tiese reaches her hand out to Eugeo, and he does the same. Then, a wall separates them, and she disappears. Then, Alice appears behind.

Alice: Eugeo! Love isn't something you can get as a reward!

Then, Alice disappears.

Kirito: Eugeo!

Sonic: Wake up!

Mighty: Don't listen to Administrator!

Ray: You gotta fight back!

Finally, they disappear, as Eugeo's memories all fade away. Then, he takes Administrator's hand, and they lay down together.

Administrator: I know you want it, Eugeo. To forget everything that brings you sorrow, and consume all of my love. But first, you have to love me. Now chant exactly as I say. Think that you only trust me, and you're offering yourself to me fully. First, the initial line of the sacred art.

Eugeo: System Call.

Administrator: That's right. Now keep going.

Eugeo: Remove Core Protection. Was this the best thing to do? But I don't want to feel in pain anymore.

Administrator: That's right. Now, come to me, Eugeo. Into me. Into eternal stasis.


	8. Synthesis

A while later, Alice wakes up and notices that Tails carried her at the Morning Star Lookout.

Alice: Tails?

Tails: You're awake!

Alice: You flew me all the way up here?

Tails: Yeah. Kirito and Sonic held onto Knuckles.

Knuckles: Finally! We don't have to worry about altitude sickness anymore! No more climbing for a while!

Sonic: Good thing too! Climbing up the outside wall was a big hassle.

Kirito: At least there was a resting area by those statues.

Alice: Speaking of. Where are your comrades?

Sonic: You mean Eugeo, Mighty, and Ray? We're not sure.

Alice: If they took the stairs from the Cloudtop Garden, then they might have run into the most powerful opponent before reaching this floor.

Kirito: Most powerful opponent?

Alice: Uncle. That would be His eminence, Knight Commander Bercouli.

Knuckles: Do you think they already beat him?

Kirito: I have an idea. System Call. Generate Umbra Element. Adhere Possession. Object ID, WLSS703. Discharge.

Kirito makes a small dark sphere and it discharges down into the floor.

Tails: What's that?

Kirito: I'm trying to locate Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. Looks like it's below us.

Sonic: Then we better get going. Mighty and Ray should be there as well.

Alice: Wait. Did you treat my wound?

Kirito: Yeah. I did it. I managed to stop the bleeding, but my sacred art skills can only do so much. Can your right eye be healed?

Alice: At this time, there aren't sufficient spatial resources, so it won't be possible to treat it until Solus rises. I still feel some pain. And the vision in my right eye is somewhat limited, but that won't stop me from fighting. And besides, I want to feel this a bit longer. This pain is proof that I've decided to fight the Axiom Church.

Sonic: Great. When we fight Administrator, we'll keep your right side safe.

Alice: I would appreciate that. Thank you.

They all head down to the floor below them and when they open the door, they notice that it's all ice.

Sonic: Woah!

Knuckles: What happened here?

Tails: It's all ice!

Alice: Did Eugeo cause this?

Kirito: No doubt he did. This is his Blue Rose Sword under the perfect weapon control art.

Tails: Perfect weapon control art?

Kirito: It's some technique you can use with swords in the Divine Object class that lets them unleash their true power. I never knew it would be this devastating.

Alice: Uncle!

Sonic: Mighty! Ray!

Alice runs up to Bercouli who is now stone, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run up to Mighty and Ray, who are unconscious.

Tails: Mighty! Ray! Get up!

They both wake up.

Mighty: That short guy is gonna get a reckoning.

Ray: Yeah. Oh! Sonic! You're here!

Sonic: Yeah. We made it back up. And look who decided to join us.

Knuckles: Hey guys.

Tails: What's up?

Mighty: Tails? Knuckles? Is that you?

Ray: You're here!

Mighty: How did you guys find us?!

Tails: It's not like we would leave our best friends behind.

Alice: Uncle!

Sonic and the others look and see Alice and Kirito up at Bercouli.

Knuckles: That guy is all stone.

Mighty: No way Eugeo could have done that. Could it be that short guy who crashed into our fight? But where is Eugeo anyway?

Sonic: Short guy?

Alice: Long ago, Uncle has told me that Prime Senator Chudelkin has been given the authority to turn anyone into stone. I believe the name of the command is deep freeze.

Tails: So this prime senator cast the spell on the knight commander? But why?

Alice: Uncle seemed to have had secret doubts about the orders issued by the senate. But he told himself that the Human Empire could never know peace without the Axiom Church's rule, and spent countless days battling. The senate may have all the authority in the world, but there is no reason for him to receive treatment like this!

Alice starts shedding tears.

Alice: Uncle!

She starts hugging Bercouli, and then he tries to move, but his body starts cracking.

Alice: Uncle! No! Stop! Your body will break!

He opens his eyes.

Bercouli: Little one. Don't cry so much. It'll ruin your good looks.

Alice: Uncle...

Bercouli: You've finally broken that seal at last. I couldn't even break it, even after 300 years.

Tails: Wait! 300 years?!

Knuckles: He's been alive for over 300 years?

Sonic: Long story guys.

Alice: Uncle... I... I...

Bercouli: Don't worry. I'm happy. There's nothing left for me to teach you now.

Alice: That's not true at all! There is still so much I want to learn from you!

Bercouli: I know you can do it. Guide this twisted world to its proper state.

Alice: I will! I will!

Bercouli: You six. Look after her for me.

Kirito: Right.

Sonic: We're gonna stop Administrator, and then take the fight to the Dark Territory. We still need one more Chaos Emerald.

Bercouli: Your partner was taken away by Prime Senator Chudelkin. Most likely to the pontifex's chambers. Hurry, before that boy is deceived by the labyrinth of his memories.

Bercouli closes his eyes and Alice hugs him again.

Alice: Uncle...

Then, Kirito finds the Blue Rose sword in ice. He uses his black sword to break it out, and then he picks it up, holding both swords in his hands.

Alice: Usually, the only person mad enough to wield two swords is a pretentious high-ranking nobleman, but for some reason it suits you.

Tails: Yeah. Well you should see what he can do. He can use the dual wielding skill.

Alice: He can?

Mighty: Just watch.

Kirito: Hmm. Can I use the dual wielding skill here? I wonder.

Kirito walks over to an open spot and prepares to use the two swords. They both glow as he uses the two hit sword skill, Gale Slicer.

Kirito: Looks like I can do it.

Alice: What was then name of that skill?

Kirito: That was the dual wielding two hit strike skill, Gale Slicer.

Alice: I see.

Mighty: He can do more than that.

Kirito sheathes both swords.

Alice: It looks like Eugeo has been captured by the pontifex. We better hurry, because her actions aren't bound by human logic.

Kirito: Have you spoken to her before?

Alice: Only once. It was six years ago. I awoke, having lost all my memories, and faced by a summoner, the pontifex said to be ruling the Human Empire on behalf of the gods. Those mirror-like silver eyes that reflected all light. I was deeply afraid of her at that time. "I can never defy her. I am to accept her every word without question, and offer her my everything." I know it was an overwhelming terror that made me feel that way.

Sonic: Alice?

Alice: I'll be fine. I've already made up my mind. For the sake of my younger sister residing in the north. For the family I've never seen yet, and for all the people, I'll do what I believe is right. We must hurry.

Then, a giant ring appears before them.

Sonic: Another special stage ring.

Tails: Go for it, Sonic.

Sonic: Right.

Sonic jumps in, collects all of the blue spheres inside the special stage, and gets the last Chaos Emerald. He returns to everyone.

Sonic: That's all of the emeralds.

Alice: We might have to battle the prime senator before we confront the pontifex.

Ray: But what about Bercouli? We can't just leave him like this, can we?

Alice: We can either force Chudelkin to reverse the art, or slay him.

They start heading up, and as they do, they talk to each other.

Sonic: Ok Tails. What's up with our home?

Tails: Robotnik took complete control over South Island. The Chaotix and a group of huntsman and huntresses were able to get everyone out, but it seems like they're still no match for Robotnik's numbers.

Mighty: Huntsman and huntresses?

Knuckles: There are four of them helping the Chaotix, and Dr. Kojirou, and four more huntresses helped us, and Asuna look for you guys.

Kirito: Asuna came with you guys?

Tails: She wanted to look for you too. We also had help from Dr. Kojirou. You've met her before, right Kirito?

Kirito: Yeah. I have. But why did you guys get a group of huntresses to help you guys look for us.

Knuckles: They wanted to help protect South Island, and we asked four of them to help set up a livestream at Rath where Sonic beats up Kikuoka.

Ray: Wait! Really?!

Tails: Yup! It's gonna be awesome!

Sonic: I can't wait to spin that dude so hard.

Alice: Umm...

Sonic: Oh, uh. Don't worry about us, Alice.

Mighty: Yeah. We're just making some plans when we get back to our world.

Alice: Ok.

Kirito: Hey Alice. About Prime Senator Chudelkin, just who are these senators anyway?

Alice: That's honestly never been explained clearly, even to us Integrity Knights. I heard they are on floors 96 and above, and the knights are forbidden from going up there.

Kirito: What kind of stuff do they do?

Alice: The Taboo Index. They confirm and monitor whether civilians of the empire are obeying the Taboo Index. That's the senate's job.

Tails: The Taboo Index. That's the set of rules for this world, right?

Alice: Whenever someone runs afoul of the Taboo Index, they send an Integrity Knight to take them away.

Knuckles: So the senate's like a proxy for the pontifex. But how can someone as cautious as Administrator give that much authority?

They arrive at what looks to be some kind of door.

Mighty: This must be the senate.

Alice: I believe so.

Kirito opens the door and everyone notices that the room they look at is technology like.

Alice: Is this sacred arts?

Sonic: Let's go.

They head inside and notice there are heads inside capsules all around them.

Tails: Woah!

Knuckles: What is this?!

Ray: Severed heads?

Alice: No. They seem to have bodies attached.

Sonic: Wait a second! We've seen these before!

Kirito: You're right.

Tails: You guys know what they are?

Sonic: After we fought against Raios and Humbert, one of these things appeared just after the battle. No doubt about it.

Mighty: That's right.

They notice that some kind of tube appeared in each of their pods, and they all start eating some kind of food.

Alice: So these are the senators of the Axiom Church.

Senators: System Call. Display Rebelling Index.

Knuckles: You think Administrator made this?

Kirito: Probably. She must have taken away people skilled in the sacred arts from all over the Human Empire, and turned them into surveillance devices called senators.

Ray: This is just cruel!

Alice: Completely unforgivable!

Mighty: If only she could have a second chance. But now she's gone too far.

?: Oh no! This won't do! This won't do!

Tails: What's that voice?

Ray: Looks like it's coming from down the corridor.

Alice: That's Prime Senator Chudelkin.

They head down the corridor and find themselves in what looks to be a child's room.

Chudelkin: This just simply won't do!

They head up behind Chudelkin, and he looks up at them. Alice picks him up by his shirt and points the Fragrant Olive Sword at her, making him drop the globe. Sonic and Kirito see Administrator and Eugeo inside the globe for a split second.

Sonic: Did I just see Eugeo for a moment?

Alice: If you try to activate a sacred art, I will cut out your tongue at the root.

Chudelkin: Number 30! What are you doing here?! By rights you should be perished along with these rebels!

Alice: Don't you dare call me by a number! My name is Alice. I am no longer Number 30.

Chudelkin looks at the other six.

Chudelkin: You! And there are two more rebels with you too! Knight Alice! Why aren't you slashing them?! They're rebels against the church! Pawns from Dark Territory, don't you remember?

Sonic: So this is the clown you guys were talking about that crashed into your battle with Bercouli.

Mighty: Yup.

Tails: Really? Since when does a prime senator live in a child's room?

Alice: It's true that they are rebels. But they are not from the realm of darkness. They are just like me now.

Chudelkin: You're planning to betray us, you miserable knight?! You Integrity Knights are nothing but puppets! Mere dolls who do exactly what I order you to do!

Knuckles: How about that? He admits it. You're pretty ugly for a clown.

Alice: It was the Axiom Church who turned us into puppets. You sealed away our memories through the Synthesis Ritual and inflicted fealty to us by force, after which you made us believe the myth that we were knights summoned from the heavens.

Chudelkin makes an evil smile.

Chudelkin: Yes. That's exactly right. I still remember it clearly. The sight of you, so young, innocent and sweet, with tears streaming down your face as you begged! "Please! Don't let me forget! Don't let me forget the people I love!"

Alice becomes more infuriated.

Chudelkin: Even now, I can just enjoy thinking about it all night long! You were brought here from some rural area, and for the first two years, you were raised as a sister-in-training. You really were a tomboy. You would always find a way around rules to sneak out into the Centoria summer solstice festival. But still, you believed that if you studied hard, you would go home some day, right? But that was never gonna happen! Because once you raised your sacred art authority level high enough, it was time for forced synthesis! That tear-stained face when you realized you were never gonna go home again... I really wanted to turn you to stone and display it in my room for all eternity!

Alice becomes even more infuriated.

Alice: Did you just say forced synthesis? If I didn't know correctly, there must have been a Synthesis Ritual that wasn't forced.

Chudelkin: Your ears are as sharper than I thought. That's exactly right. Six years ago, you stubbornly refused to recite the secret commands required for normal Synthesis Rituals. Really, you were the most insolent brat imaginable! So we had no choice but to pause the automated senators, and have them perform a ritual to pry open the door of what you hold so dear. I did get to see the rarest of shows. It was a feast for the eyes. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kirito: He's waiting for something. Is he planning to keep us in this room?

Sonic: You're just as cruel as I thought. You stupid clown.

Alice: Prime Senator Chudelkin. I can see that you have enjoyed your own show. If so, you must have no regrets.

Alice stabs him with her sword.

Alice: I am tired of hearing your stories.

Chudelkin: Hehehe!

Suddenly, Chudelkin inflates and his body explodes into a huge puff of pink smoke.

Chudelkin: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's not all about commands! Idiot!

Sonic: You sly dog!

Alice: Up the stairs!

They head out of the child room and up the stairs.

Chudelkin: System Call! Generate Lu...

Mighty: Careful guys! He might do a surprise attack!

Everyone: Right!

They arrive at the top of the stairs on the 99th floor.

Tails: No sign of him anywhere.

Kirito: He must have escaped to the hundredth floor. But where are the stairs leading up there?

They see what looks to be a hole in the ceiling. They see what looks to be an Integrity Knight coming down.

Sonic: What?! I thought we got all of the Integrity Knights!

Suddenly, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito recognized who the knight was.

Kirito: Is that, Eugeo?!

Sonic: No way!

Ray: It can't be!

Mighty: He already went through the Synthesis Ritual?!

Tails: So that's Eugeo? Alice's childhood friend?

Alice: How? It's too soon.

Knuckles: Too soon for what?

Alice: For the ritual to be completed. Your friend Eugeo has already been synthesized.

Kirito: No way. But he's...

Alice: Even though it hasn't been an hour since Eugeo, Mighty, and Ray fought Bercouli.

Kirito: There's no way that's possible, Eugeo can't.

Sonic: Kirito. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get him out of this.

Alice: You said before that there is a way to restore an Integrity Knights memories. We should be able to bring Eugeo back to the way he was. And to achieve that, we must overcome this delemma, no matter what.

Tails: Alice is right. We gotta fight.

Kirito: Everyone. Leave this to me.

Alice: Don't let your guard down.

Knuckles: Wait. Are you sure about this Kirito?

Kirito: I was the one who taught him my sword skills. I gotta jog his memory somehow.

Kirito steps forward.

Kirito: Eugeo. Do you know who I am? I'm your friend, Kirito. Ever since we left Rulid two years ago with Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, we've been together for a long time, remember?

Eugeo: Sorry. I don't know who you are. But I would like to thank you.

Kirito: Thank me for what?

Eugeo: For returning my sword to me.

Suddenly, the Blue Rose Sword flies away from Kirito and over to Eugeo.

Sonic: What?!

Knuckles: His sword just flew to him!

Mighty: It's just like when we fought Bercouli! Bercouli's sword flew right to him just before the battle!

Alice: That's Incarnate Arms.

Kirito: What's that?

Alice: A secret art used by Integrity Knights in ancient times. It's neither a sacred art, nor a perfect weapon control art, and you can move objects solely with your own willpower. I've heard that only a handful of knights, including Uncle can use it. It's not a ritual that a newly created knight like Eugeo could have mastered.

Eugeo takes his sword.

Kirito: What do you plan on doing with that sword?

Eugeo: I will fight you. Because that's what she wishes.

Kirito: So just because you've been ordered to, you're just going to fight without understanding why?

Eugeo: I don't need a reason to fight. She gives me what I want. That's enough for me.

Kirito: What you want? Is it more important than Alice?

Eugeo: I don't know. I don't want to know. About you, or who you are. I've had enough.

Kirito: Eugeo...

Eugeo unsheathes his sword.

Eugeo: I have nothing more to say to you.

He points his sword at Kirito.

Kirito: Eugeo. You probably don't remember, but you learned your sword skills from me.

Kirito unsheathes his sword too.

Kirito: As the master, I'm not ready to lose to my student just yet!

The two swordsmen get into their fighting stances.

Sonic: Come on Kirito. Jog his memory for us.

Tails: Show him what you're made of.

Kirito: Right.

Then, both their swords ignite and they rush toward each other as the battle begins.

To be continued.


End file.
